creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Skeltaltags-764453.jpeg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 00:37, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:01, July 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:40, July 11, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:04, August 4, 2016 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 12:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Blanking pages Don't blank any pages in the future, even if it's your own story. It could be construed as vandalism, and just leaves a blank page with no content. If you wish to have your story deleted, just ask an admin. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 21:13, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Nay Nay is Cray Cray Not sure if you should stop reverting his/her edits now or not. I think you might just be encouraging him/her and making the recent activity log more convoluted at this point, but not sure. I've contacted an admin via email, so this will be resolved in a bit. You might wait to revert articles after the ban that way there isn't an edit war or so the vandal gets bored and goes away. Just a suggestion, the decision is yours. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 08:59, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Cool, cool! Best of luck to you and keep up the good work :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 09:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :Hey, I wanted to drop by to say that I personally appreciate your efforts in undoing vandalism. Thank you for that and cheers. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 09:18, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to say thanks for helping with the vandals. There seems to have been a fair few of them lately ChristianWallis (talk) 09:20, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Heads up Hey there, Milan. I wanted to give you a heads-up, next time you think a story is worthy of deletion, instead of adding the Delete Now category like you'd add any other one, it would be better to add this template at the begging of the story: . You can also add | and a specific reason for deletion, otherwise it will say it doesn't meet the quality standards. The same goes for marked for review ( ), except you have to state a reason there. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:36, February 11, 2017 (UTC) That's alright. By the way, if you see that again, revert it. Not even authors are allowed to blank their own page. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:51, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Re: Greetings Thanks so much! You're so sweet! You have no idea how much it means to me to hear that someone likes the Black Friday series. It's probably my favorite thing I've ever written, but I got kind of self-conscious and didn't know whether or not other people would be into it, as it's more of a comedy metapasta than an actual scary story. So yeah, I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I think I'm going to post new chapters on Tuesdays and Saturdays, as I'm still doing line-by-line edits, there's a new one up now. Thank you!!! NickyXX (talk) 08:16, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Askin' Travis a little question There was really no need to add emphasis on those words. If the author intended for those words to be focused on, they would have added the italics themselves. It seems like something the author should be made aware of and not changed without their acknowledgement. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:43, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::If I may also weigh in, when editing you should focus only on fixing mistakes, and maybe things like adding the by-user template. In other words, don't fix what ain't broken. ::I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 19:48, March 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Rather than flood someone's TOC with dozens of separate headers I tend to leave out headers on conversations that are simple. If it bothers you so much, you can add the header. I just don't see the point for one and done messages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Okay, you do realize that if message on my talk page actually had headers for each one that it would be much, much longer (there're five separate messages inquiring about deletions) and that the only reason we're continuing this conversation is because you're complaining about an inane thing that you easily resolved yourself? Each person has their own style for categorizing and I was just trying to explain my philosophy. I try to make it as non-cluttered and condensed as possible. Sorry if that bothers you, but there's no real ettiequte laid out that users have to uphold other than the basic don't alter/blank messages/warnings and don't harass/threaten users. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, March 12, 2017 (UTC) A Heads Up Please refrain from adding categories to pages that are marked for review (especially ones with categories already listed and obscured with: "") as the marked for review template and categorization are admin's means of quarantining stories until changes can be made/an admin can weigh in as explained on the Marked for Review page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:20, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:39, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Notice Pictures should only be added to stories with the author's consent as the images may not coincide with the writer's original tone for the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:50, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :It doesn't matter how much you think a picture fits, it's up to the author to decide. The same arguments could be used to add additional paragraphs to someone else's work. Impractical or not, asking for permission is always the right way to proceed. :I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 17:07, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::If you feel the picture is essential you'll be willing to go the extra mile to get the author's approval. Adding pictures without their consent is like changing wording, it alters their original intent. As for them really matching, I'm not sure how adding a caricature drawing onto a ritual-based story matches their idea (especially if they're going for believability). You can say it matches but the author may completely disagree with that statement so their input should be taken into account. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:10, March 18, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:42, April 6, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:03, April 9, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:14, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Pro Funny you should mention actually because I had no clue what I was doing and stole it directly off TenebrousTorrent's userpage while removing any HTML tags that affected font etc. If you want more info on how to make it look cool you might want to ask Mr Dupin, I think he knows a bit more about this stuff ChristianWallis (talk) 08:10, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Re: Diculous You're confusing disembowelment for dismemberment (additionally if you're going to use dismemberment as a category tag, it needs to be more focused on in the story. For example you wouldn't add the animals category just because it makes mention of a dog at one point) and you're confusing good edits for stylistic changes that don't actually improve a story's quality. Additionally I answered your question about unfinished pages in the comments. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, April 29, 2017 (UTC)